1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-function steering mechanism for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a considerable period it has been the practice to mount control devices for various functions on a conventional steering column. There is, however, a practical limit to the number of manually actuable switches which may be conveniently disposed on the steering column. In the age of a rapidly developing electronic information super-highway, developments in the display and use of information in the automobile lead to the necessity for even more easily accessible switches.
Attempts have been made to dispose such switches on the steering wheel itself. The vehicle horn has, for example, been disposed centrally in the steering wheel when it is not disposed on a column projecting therefrom. when only one such device is used, or even more than one device, conventional slip rings and wiper devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,854 issued Jun. 12, 1979 to Beauch may be used to conveyed electricity between the non-rotatable steering shaft on wheel for each device. When more than a very few switches are to be used, each controlling a different function, the slip ring arrangement becomes impracticable due to the limit on the number of slip rings which may be disposed between the steering wheel and the support column.
As a result the conventional recently designed cars are fitted with a multitude of electronic displays and devices placed all around the driver. These displays and devices are located from the left side of the steering column, across the dash and up unto the roof. Many are difficult to see and operate, with the driver taking the real risk of an accident by looking down or up for an extended time. Many are difficult to see in bright or dim lighting. The proliferation of electronic devices and systems will reach a point where some devices can only be used or operated with great risk to the driver/operator, and worse, to other drivers in the flight path.
The U.S. Federal Highway Agency, recognizing the problem, particularly with the rapidly increasing elderly population, has provided a grant for design students at California Art College to develop car gauges, controls and seats that are easier for aging drivers to use.
Since non-rotatable display panels within the periphery of the steering wheel are very desirable both from a design point of view and for practicality, numerous attempts have been made to solve the problems presented. The solutions provided have generally been electrically complex and sophisticated.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,224 issued to Oct. 7, 1986 to Reighard disclosed a transmitter/receiver pair to convey information relative to the operation of devices between the steering wheel and the support column; U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,903 issued Mar. 20, 1984 to Tsuchida et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,474 issued Mar. 23, 1982 to Tanaka et al discloses multiplexing signals from switches on the steering wheel and a light emitting device to generate a signal in response to the multiplexed output signal, a decoder unit being provided to decode the output signal of the light emitting device; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,029 issued Jan. 6, 1987 to Yamada again utilizes light to transmit information between a stationary unit and a control board mounted on a steering wheel, light emitting and receiving means being provided on each of the statutory unit and the control board. Such electrical systems may be complex, expensive and sophisticated. Various mechanical devices may be utilized to maintain a display panel central of the steering wheel non-rotatable with respect thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,454, for example, discloses one such system.
One simple mechanical system utilizing direct connection of wiring to a non-rotatable display panel within the periphery of the steering wheel, to provide an inexpensive robust alternative to the various remotely operated systems referred to, is described and claimed in Canadian Patent No. 1,318,883 issued Jun. 8, 1993 to Oki and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,628 issued Dec. 17, 1991 to Oki. The systems of said Canadian and U.S. Patents issued to Oki have an offset steering shaft and a central hollow carrier shaft carrying wiring connectors to a cental steering wheel display. The resultant housing for the steering shaft and carrier shaft may be of greater diameter than that for a conventional single steering shaft. Consequently, provision of the tilt and telescoping features for steering wheels having an offset steering shaft and a central carrier shaft have been a problem.
The present inventor, who is also the patentee of Canadian Patent No. 1,318,833 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,628 already referred to, has addressed the problem of providing tilt and telescoping mechanisms for steering wheels having stationary central displays.
In addressing these problems, the inventor was concerned that many devices which are being developed as aids to driving, or to add the ability to communicate from within the shell of a vehicle and/or to add to the comfort of the driver/passenger, are hazards and may create new dangers on an already dangerous roadway. Accidents may, for example, be caused by a portable telephone in a driver's hand. Yet, audio communication must be an integral part of the information superhighway.
Even with the most advanced technology available today, and even tomorrow, for the information superhighway, there is no doubt that, eventually, there will only be two basic mediums. These two will be audio and video messages. Therefore, design priority was to place the audio and video interface devices at the most convenient, efficient, comfortable and, most important, the least hazardous to driving location.
Of the devices currently in use, the telephone may be one of the required devices. However, in its present form, it may be too hazardous to use while the car is in motion.
Audio entertainment and information devices have increased: AM/FM radio, tape player, CD player, etc. These devices/systems have become quite complicated to operate and difficult to see, and the controls are awkward to reach and manipulate.
The ideal location for visibility and ease of operation is right in front of the operator/driver.
The applicant has, therefore, provided a master panel located in front of the operator/driver inside the steering wheel. The master panel will be isolated from the steering wheel so that it is stationary and does not rotate with the steering wheel.
It is desirable that the steering wheel include telescoping and tilting features to fine tune the position of the master panel to the optimum viewing position of the operator/driver.